


Естественные желания

by Marina_ri



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV Нэша. Нет ничего, что вам наверняка так понравилось в Начале. Бытовуха - любимый жанр.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Естественные желания

Если ты побывал в чьем-то сне, это не гарантирует тебе знаний о человеке.  
Знания гарантирует общение. Совместная работа. Наблюдение – умение, необходимое для Архитектора.  
Поэтому я точно знаю, где сейчас Артур.  
Построение снов, игры с плоскостями, временами, светом и тенью, с небом и – будь она уже неладна – землей, все это не наркотик, нет. И не кислород. Даже я понимаю, что так говорить было бы излишне пафосно.  
Просто через какое-то время архитектура начинает бугриться под кожей, взламывать защиту, прорастать сквозь здравый смысл и естественное желание избежать смерти.  
Очень. Естественное. Желание.  
Кобб убил бы меня. Где бы он ни был, он не простил бы вероломства.  
_Вероломство._ Устаревшее слово растекается по языку свекольно-апельсиновым желе. Вкусовые абстракции я умел создавать особенно хорошо.  
Я не помню, когда жрал в последний раз. Моя жизнь – говно, я выгляжу, как говно, я противен даже агентам Корпорации, отстающим от меня всего на шаг, полшага, иногда они совсем не держат дистанцию.  
Поэтому я не ищу Кобба.  
Если у Артура нет дела, если он не в Лос-Анджелесе, который я перерыл весь, разобрал по кирпичикам мысленно и вживую, если он еще не в пяти разных городах маленького задымленного шарика, то возможно, это точно возможно, и он в Праге.  
Я прячу руки глубоко в карманах потрепанного пальто и скрываю недельную небритость за поднятым воротником. Старушка Европа – это совсем не мое. Я люблю Латинскую Америку: Мексику, Перу, Бразилию, Кубу.  
Мост под ногами начинает пружинить, но я сжимаю зеленый медиатор, не вынимая его из кармана. Я быстро-быстро ощупываю его и пытаюсь согнуть пополам. Пластик гнется, но лишь немного, настолько, что я понимаю – мимо. Все еще мимо.  
Я хотел бы сломать его, но это невозможно. Он не обладает свойством портиться.  
Артур наверняка думает, что мне крышка.  
Болтают, у них было дело. Внедрение.  
Кого они брали строить?  
Я не ревнив, но начинает ныть недовыбитый зуб от мысли, что Кобб заменил меня.  
Я сам себя заменил.  
Старый город, я брал отсюда башни и пару кварталов, когда надо было заставить дочку владельца новой информационной технологии открыть парочку грязных тайн о ней и папаше.  
Грязь – вот и все, чем я являюсь.  
Градчаны огибают Пражский град, держат его в кольце низких домов с красными крышами, угрожают ему шпилями ратуш и острыми башнями дворцов.  
Архитектура может убить насовсем, ленивые чехи ничего не хотят понимать. Артуру понравился бы этот старый отель.  
Двухэтажный, темно-каменный, кажется, в его сне было что-то похожее, но не такое же – Артур фанат соблюдения правил.  
Ветер клонит меня к брусчатой мостовой, я хлюпаю носом, и в глотке поселяется привычный привкус крови. Не сглотнуть, не выблевать.  
Мне надо отдохнуть. Я не выдержу долго.  
Второй этаж, окно, тяжелая портьера и рядом – соседняя крыша. Идеально для ухода.  
Я кружу вокруг отеля, я очень хочу жить, но спалить Артура мне вовсе не улыбается.  
Ленивые и равнодушные чехи. Никто не спрашивает меня, куда я направляюсь. Ступени лестницы сбиты, по центру – ковровая дорожка.  
Я невпопад вспоминаю миссис Кобб. Однажды она убила меня в похожем месте, опрокинула на мою голову бронзовую люстру, череп разлетелся на неравнозначные куски, я не видел уже, но словно видел.  
Угловой номер, и последние силы уходят на стук. Медиатор впивается острым краем мне в ладонь, почему ты не треснешь, сука, почему не согнешься пополам…  
Если Артур там, он точно знает, кто за дверью.  
\- Нэш? Ты не вовремя, Нэш.  
Он не изменился, с чего бы? Это же Артур. Самое постоянное, что было в нашей работе.  
Жилет, брюки, подтяжки, ремень. Волосы непривычно растрепаны, но он наверняка собирался исправить это досадное упущение.  
\- Пусти меня. Пожалуйста.  
\- Нэш… Ты решил сдать меня?  
\- Прошу тебя, ненадолго.  
\- Ты ужасно выглядишь.  
\- Дьявол тебя раздери, пусти меня, Артур!  
Он оглядывается внутрь номера. Он что, не застелил постель, и теперь я сдохну у него на пороге?  
\- Заходи. Но…  
\- Это быстро.  
Я оттесняю его плечом. Постель заправлена, но вроде бы в ванной шумит вода. Ничего, я же на самом деле быстро.  
\- Где твой чемодан?  
\- Нет, Нэш.  
\- Где он?..  
Я бормочу себе под нос слова, сам не знаю уже какие, я рыскаю по номеру, как пес, под кроватью, он точно под кроватью... или в шкафу. Возможно, в ванной?  
\- Стой! – Артур преграждает мне дорогу. – Стой. Ты не в себе, Нэш.  
\- От меня несет, я в курсе, уж прости. Надеюсь, ты никогда не узнаешь… Пусти меня в сон. Пусти, Артур. Мы работали вместе.  
\- Ты продал нас.  
\- Да. ДА! – я ору, и кровь булькает в носоглотке. – Пусти меня. Ненадолго. Я должен построить напоследок… Мне надо. Я не могу им сдаться, не попробовав в последний раз.  
\- Ты не сдашься, они банально возьмут тебя.  
\- Пусть. Пусть. Это быстро, ну что я тебе объясняю.  
\- Я не пущу тебя в свой сон, Нэш. Просто не пущу.  
\- Пусть идет в мой.  
Я отшатываюсь, спотыкаюсь о ковер, нелепо взмахиваю руками, с трудом удерживая равновесие.  
В проеме двери стоит чертов-мать-его-Имс. Кобб давно не работал с ним. Кажется, вор засел в Ливане. На глазах пелена, и я не сразу замечаю, что чертов-мать-его-Имс голый. Почти, полотенце еле держится на бедрах. Волосы на его груди влажные.  
Я не понимаю, что здесь происходит.  
Я смотрю на Артура, Артур смотрит на Имса, Артур белый, как первый снег, я слишком давно его знаю, я был в его снах.  
Артур в ярости.  
\- Извини, дорогуша, мне было так любопытно, что я забил на приличия.  
\- О да, – говорит Артур сдержанно. – Это твое кредо.  
Имс усмехается гнусно.  
Они забыли про меня.  
Я иду в ванную, втянув голову в плечи. Где-то же Артур хранит свое оборудование? Мимо мокрого, здоровенного Имса не протиснуться. Он хватает меня за предплечье, там уже не проходящий синяк.  
\- Привет, Нэш. Как твое унылое существование?  
\- Привет. Лучше всех.  
Конечно, Артур не прячет оборудование в ванной. Он садится на корточки, подтянув на коленях брюки, и снимает половую доску. Под ней чемодан.  
Имс снова забывает, что я здесь, в комнате, в его захвате. Он насмешливо смотрит на Артура, тот игнорирует Имса так, как умеет только он один.  
\- Не боишься пускать его в мою голову, золотце?  
Артур придвигает ближе кресло, вытягивает шнур, это мои любимые действия. Ощущения «до». Меня трясет, Имс отпускает многострадальное плечо.  
Артур выпрямляется, указывает подбородком на кресло и говорит мне:  
\- И потом ты сразу уйдешь.  
\- Мы все уйдем, да, хвостатый Нэш?  
Я не сразу понимаю, почему это я теперь хвостатый. Кобб говорил, что у меня плохо с чувством юмора.  
\- За мной никого не было.  
\- Наивный Нэш.  
\- Имс, все под контролем!  
\- Дурачина Нэш.  
\- Имс, – Артур перебивает его. Я не желаю знать, что между этими двумя, я просто, мать вашу, не хочу этого знать!  
\- Я был в твоей голове. Там не так страшно, как ты думаешь.  
\- Мне кажется, или это позерство?  
\- Эй! – я просто сажусь в кресло, просто затягиваю запястье.  
Голый Имс ложится на кровать, закинув руки за голову. Краем глаза я вижу распахнувшееся полотенце. Я хочу ослепнуть.  
Артур медлит, я начинаю потеть в пальто.  
Я не смотрю на них.  
Наконец, Артур отмирает, вытягивает второй шнур и подходит к лежащему Имсу. Мне кажется, я слышу звук невозможного влажного поцелуя, но скорее всего мне это снится.  
Я сплю.  
Когда знакомый архаичный мотив заткнет мои уши, наполнит мою голову, заполонит мое нутро, я проснусь и сдамся.  
И сразу же забуду, что есть Имитаторы, которые тоже умеют строить. Противоестественно, неприятно, вдвоем.


End file.
